Installing the liner and gasket used to seal the base of large liquid storage tanks is a very labor intensive effort. In common practice, this involves drilling holes and installing bolts and corresponding nuts through a base ring chime of the tank and a lip of the tank wall panel with the liner and gasket there between. Installation requires that each hole be reamed in the liner and gasket prior to installing the bolts, also referred to as chime bolts. Since a large liquid storage tank will have several hundred or even thousands of chime bolts, this installation requires significant time and effort for the installation crew. Associated with this are potential for human error as well as safety and ergonomic risk.
It would be desirable to improve the efficiency and reduce risks associated with the liner and gasket installation process, particularly the installation of large numbers of chime bolts.